War of the Red Plains
War of the Red Plains can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have a and are at least level 150. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it ends up in failure. = Basic Information = War of the Red Plains has roughly 300 million health (300,000 soldiers). Up to 135 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 45 people levels 150+ :* 30 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 Like the Battle of the Dark Legion, the game measures how many soldiers you slay, instead of the amount of damage that you do. 1,000 damage = 1 soldier killed. 1,500 damage = 1 soldier killed, and a 50% chance of a second soldier being killed. 119,310 damage = 119 soldiers killed, and a 31% chance that you will kill an additional soldier. This rule is applied for normal attack (smite) only. The amount of soldiers killed by tactics is round down. 40,843 = 40 soldiers killed, 123,987 = 123 soldiers killed... This battle uses the Monster Class System. Tactics This is the first battle that offers a third option for fighting against "Monster". As well as Attack and Fortify, you can use Tactics against it. It uses stamina, and the stamina use is the same as if you are doing a regular attack. Unlike a regular attack, using Tactics will have you attack with your War Council. For every member in your War Council, if they win their individual fight, you will do +X% more damage in your attack. X is different for each individual War Council Spot. You must be at least level 50 to unlock the Tactics command. At the beginning of the fight, you can only fight with a very limited War Council. When the Party Health bar is very low, you can only use 1 person in your war council. When the Party Health bar is full, you can use all 7. From left to right, if you/your General wins their individual fight, you will deal X% bonus damage above and beyond a minimum baseline amount. If a high enough % of bonus damage is achieved, the total output will exceed that which can be dealt through a standard Power Attack: * +12% (Party Health >= 75% ) * +18% (Party Health >= 45% ) * +17% (Party Health >= 15% ) * +10% (Party Health > 0% ) * +15% (Party Health >= 30% ) * +20% (Party Health >= 60% ) * +8% (Party Health >= 90% ) As the Party Health rises, (if the fighter on the far left is fighter 1, the middle fighter is fighter 4, and the far right fighter is fighter 7), the fighters are unlocked in the following order: 4, 3, 5, 2, 6, 1, 7. Please note, while you shouldn't have a problem winning the Tactics version of a War fight, if you are struggling with it, be mindful on the order in which you place your strongest Generals. The optimal placement, to guarantee the best chance of getting the most bonus damage, is different than the system that determines whether or not you win the war. If you need to switch around your War Council for this Monster fight, be sure to switch it back to defend yourself in War battles. You can still deal damage even if you lose all slots using Tactics. However, your damage output will be decreased severely. Unfortunately, you cannot get an ally assist for bonus exp, gold, dealing extra damage or blocking enemy attack if you use Tactics. Possible enemies War of the Red Plains Power Attack Damage Formula ??? Siege Weapons While fighting in the War of the Red Plains, there are seven different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. = Battle Lore = After completing a battle, you will see the following text (same as when battle is won): War of the Red Plains Summoned ??? War of the Red Plains Won This is a historic recounting of the War of the Red Plains, a war between Valerians and Zenareans. :The War of the Red Plains broke out shortly after the first invasion of Mephistopheles. Mephistopheles' reign of terror had wide-reaching effects, across the borders and lands of many nations, including Valeria and Zenarea. :While the Valerians were busy formulating plans to banish the evil demon from the land, the Zenareans had to deal with the famine that was sweeping their land. Zenarea, a much smaller landmass than Valeria, had a majority of its farmland destroyed in the invasion, leaving many of the population without grain. The shortage of food caused an uproar in the general population and the Zenarean Empire was forced to take action. :Meanwhile, the Valerians, with most of their military forces depleted by the invasion, made requests to the Zenarean government for military aid in defeating Mephistopheles. Left unchecked, Mephistopheles would enslave mankind. In the eyes of Valeria, there should be no higher priority. For months, the requests were left unanswered. Valeria decided to send a scouting party to the Zenarean continent to make one final request for help. :As the Valerian scouting party reached the fringes of the Valerian continent, they happened to come across several Zenarean squadrons pillaging many villages for supplies and foodstuffs along the Valerian-Zenarean borders. The Valerian scouting party had to take this party back to Valerian high officials. Upon hearing the news, the Valeria High Council felt the need to take action. It was decided that an elite party of Valerias strongest soldiers would be sent after Mephistopheles while what remained of the Valerian military forces would go to war with the Zenareans for their transgressions against the Valerian continent. :With that decree, during the unusually cold summer of the sixth Season of Lunar Nights, the Valerian army marched towards Zenarea. Due to the harsh winter, the Valerian army did not reach the Zenarean territory until the second Season of Red Moons. Upon reaching the border, Zenareans were already engaged in skirmishes with Valerian villagers. The marching Valerian army quickly dispatched the rogue squadrons of Zenareanss. The small skirmishes between Valerians and Zenareans soon escalated into a large-scale battle at the White Plains of Outer Zenarea. The casualties on both sides were high. Both sides were forced to battle in the biting cold and the lack of supplies and food for both sides made the armies ill-prepared for the trying times of war. :The war waged on for seven years, with neither side being able to gain an advantage over the other. The casualties kept on mounting and it seemed that there would be no end in sight. Then, on that fateful day of the seventh Season of High Tides, reports sprang up throughout the continent about rifts opening up, unleashing denizens from hell and angels from the heavens. Aurora, the mighty demigoddess of Health, knew that Mephistopheles would once again enter the world of man. It seemed the Valerian squadron sent to vanquish Mephistopheles had failed. Although the demigods rarely interfere in the matters of man, Aurora knew that she had to end the war between the Valerians and Zenareans and prepare them for the impending invasion of Mephistopheles. :As the Valerians and Zenareans prepared for another battle at the White Plains, Aurora descended onto the battlefield. Soldiers from both sides stood in awe at the beauty and power of the powerful demigoddess. Aurora informed both sides of the impending danger approaching mankind and if the Valerians and Zenareans continued to wage war, it would have meant the certain end of mankind. With those words, both sides relinquished their arms. A truce was signed between the Valerian High Council and the Zenarean Empire. The war had lasted so long, that few remembered why it had occurred in the first place. In the following seasons, both Valerians and Zenareans prepared their continents for the impending war between the armies of man and the armies of the Demon King Mephistopheles. The outcome of that war will need to be recorded and recounted at another time. :Footnote: Legend says from the day the truce was signed between the Valerians and Zenareans, the White Plains only sprouted red grass. Some suggest it was due to all the blood spilled on that battlefield. Others believe that the truce between the Valerians and Zenareans was signed by the blood of both the Valerian High Council and the Zenarean Royalty. From that day forth, the White Plains of Outer Zenarea have been called the Red Plains. = Rewards = Rewards on Every Action When attacking, using a 5 stamina attack as a baseline: *4-18 experience (Can be doubled) *0-400,000 gold (Depends on land owned, can be doubled) *0-2 Demi-points (Ambrosia, Malekus, or Azeron) When using your energy, using a 10 energy action as a baseline: *10-18 experience (Can be doubled) *0-400,000 gold (Depends on land owned, can be doubled) *0-2 Demi-points (Corvintheus, or Aurora) Rewards After Slaying the War of the Red Plains = Notes = * If you use tactics for 5, 10, 20, 50 stamina then you receive the same damage to your party!! (Need confirmation) ** Confirmed -- No, Damage to Party for using a 10x Tactics is about 1.05%. Compare that to about a 0.31% - 0.65% (0.65% was during a Critical Hit) decrease in Party Health using a 10x Stab. * If you use tactics and win against all heros, you will do about 10% more damage than with regular attack. = See Also = * Red Plains Loot Data * Red Plains Attack Formulam nd Category:Monsters